


Answered

by sasha_b



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: He's found her.





	Answered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



He was nervous.

Felt like throwing up, to be honest. 

A snorting laugh rocketed up through his throat and escaped his mouth. Captain America, wanting to throw up? Hell, no.

“Language,” he muttered, the bunch of flowers in his grip rattling with the shaking of his hand. Why were his hands shaking?

And there was talking coming from behind the door. 

“Shit,” he said, much louder this time, and jumped to the side, hiding behind a huge cottonwood that concealed him from the view of anyone coming out.

“…this same time next week,” a man was speaking, turning to face whomever was behind the open door. “I’m sure we can figure out a better schedule.” The man smiled and leaned toward the figure holding the door open. Steve couldn’t see beyond the man’s balding head, but he could see him moving toward – 

“Peggy!”

The man and – _oh man, there she was_ – Agent Peggy Carter, still looking as beautiful as the day he’d gone into the ice, as beautiful as she’d been a few days – weeks – years ago when he’d seen her at SHIELD headquarters, both jumped and spun toward him.

Peggy’s face was a mix of confusion and _God, he prayed_ hope and 

“Steve?”

She unceremoniously shoved the balding man out of her way, and took a few short steps to where Steve was standing, shuffling his feet suddenly and feeling as foolish as he ever had. The sun glanced off her shoulder and for a moment she had to shield her eyes. Then she looked at him, and he felt as though he could fly.

“Hi, Peggy,” he smiled, despite the nervousness, despite the love and loss and _I got her, I’ve got her_ and he stepped up to meet her, and it was as if he’d never left.

~

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two! Thanks for a great prompt.


End file.
